Audaz
by Allissha
Summary: Ya no le provocaba pánico el mínimo roce con ella, y eso era algo que agradecía a la madurez. Un poco de valor del que estaba agradecido, pero que no dejaba de hacerlo temblar interiormente. Y precisamente ahora, se sentía más valiente, audaz, dispuesto a hacer lo que en ese momento tenía en mente y por lo que no quería público.


**»—»**

**.**

**Audaz**

**.**

**»—»**

— ¡Diablos! — susurró frunciendo el ceño, mientras un sinfín de maldiciones se formaban quedamente en sus labios.

Solo bastaba una mirada, una fugaz y discreta mirada a aquella inconfundible sonrisa que asomaba a través del negro antifaz para que sus sentidos se desbocaran a sus anchas. Su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo violento, mientras su respiración, de manera inconsciente, quedaba retenida como fiel prisionera dentro de sus pulmones. Todo eso sin contar la osadía que parecía invadirlo en esos breves interludios en los que su confianza en sí mismo se incrementaba haciéndole creer que era capaz de superar su nerviosismo, justo antes de sufrir una estrepitosa caída de vuelta a la realidad y darse cuenta que ni siquiera podía enfrentarse a ella como el hombre que era.

Soltó lentamente el aire retenido y apretó los puños meneando la cabeza lentamente en un gesto negativo. Todo era exactamente como antes. Igual a sus incomparables e inolvidables días de adolescencia en los que suspiraba por ella en secreto y negaba su amor incondicional en público, cuando se sentía coaccionado a aceptar o negar de manera ignominiosa sus sentimientos.

Nada había cambiado, excepto la edad. Todo en ella seguía siendo perfecto a sus ojos.

Sus mismos defectos y virtudes de aquellos tiempos aún formaban parte de su peculiar carácter explosivo que, curiosamente, él todavía seguía siendo el único capaz de sacar a la superficie. Aun podía sentir una clara muestra de ello en su abdomen y se sentía orgulloso. No por el hecho de haber sido golpeado por ella en un momento de descuido, sino, más bien, por la simple certeza de que ella de algún modo no le era indiferente. Ahora podía verlo claramente. Tal vez era la edad o el tiempo que había pasado a su lado, eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero se daba perfecta cuenta de que ella correspondía a él con la misma pasión, o aún más, que en su juventud. No es que ahora fuera mucho mayor, pero no por nada habían transcurrido diez años desde la primera vez que lo había cautivado.

Aún podía recordar con lujo de detalle ese día. Aquella sonrisa había sido su perdición, justo igual que en ese momento, y aún seguía siendo incapaz de hacer nada al respecto.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — murmuró Ryoga a su lado. Él lo miró de forma ausente, como si tratara de recordar en que momento su amigo se había colocado a su lado, con Akari colgando de su brazo.

— Nada de tu incumbencia, P-chan — contestó en tono burlón, a sabiendas lo mucho que aquella referencia hacia enojar al joven. Su maldición seguía siendo su talón de Aquiles, igual que en otros tiempos. Eso era algo que ninguno de los dos había superado por completo, pero que Hibiki se tomaba de la mejor manera gracias a Akari.

— Ajá, afeminado — le picó en respuesta a su pulla — ¿porque simplemente no haces algo en vez de quedarte allí como un tonto esperando a que llueva hojuelas?

— Ocúpate de tus asuntos — le espetó enfurruñado. Para él no era nada fácil, ¿acaso no lo podían entender?

Todos opinaban y daban el indiscutible consejo de que debería actuar hacer algo de una vez por todas y solucionar su situación con su prometida, incluidas las hermanas Tendo y su propia madre, pero nadie se ponía en sus zapatos y se daba cuenta que no era tan sencillo como decirlo. No cuando ni siquiera podía lograr un acercamiento y llevar a cabo su intenciones en vez de provocarla como era su costumbre. ¿Cuántas veces lo había intentado y no había dado ningún resultado?

La vio sonreír de nuevo y, una vez más, contuvo el aliento. Era inútil, nada iba a cambiar ese día. Tal vez el próximo año, pensó más confiado. La esperanza de que con el paso del tiempo lo lograría, era su único consuelo. Pero, ¿porque debía de serle condenadamente difícil? Era su prometida ¿o no?

— Sabes que te va a rechazar, admítelo — volvió a picarle su amigo. Él lo miró con el ceño fruncido, captando rápidamente el reto impreso en la voz del joven.

— Eso es ridículo — replicó con autosuficiencia.

—¿A no? Entonces porque cada año es lo mismo. Te quedas ahí mirándola como un idiota y pierdes la compostura cada que le sonríe a otro y el susodicho se queda embelesado con ella.

— Eso no es cierto — replicó con vehemencia — esa tonta solo sabe meterse en problemas y yo…

— Si, si, tu solo te ocupas de sacarla de ellos. Siempre — se burló el joven entornando los ojos — Como un tonto — terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

Si las miradas matasen, Ryoga estaría muerto hace mucho, se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque le diera rabia admitirlo, su amigo de la infancia tenía mucha razón: él no podía evitarse perder el control cuando Akane se veía acosada por cada de uno de esos estúpidos aprovechados. Se ponía como un loco cada vez que la veía sonreír a otro que no fuera él. Los celos irracionales solían nublar su buen juicio.

¡Maldición! Si ni siquiera podía evitar mirarla tan posesivamente ¡¿Qué entonces intentar mantenerse apacible mientras la veía coquetear con otros permitiéndole que la sedujeran?!

Bueno, no es como si alguien la hubiera seducido, se dijo apretando los dientes. Ni siquiera él... Solo eran simples e irracionales celos que se formaban en su interior hasta que explotaban sin que él pudiera contenerlos.

Suspiró con impaciencia. Otra vez caía en la cuenta de lo mucho que aquella chica le afectaba. Pero si él no fuera un tonto cobarde, eso haría la diferencia. Sí, había aprendido a aceptar que era un cobarde en lo que a ella se refería ¡Vaya artista marcial que era! Años de disciplina y autocontrol, considerándose siempre el mejor, pero de que le servían si ni siquiera podía acercarse a ella y ser, por una vez en su vida, sincero con ella. No debería ser nada difícil expresarle sus sentimientos si, al fin y al cabo, ella sabía, él sabía, ambos sabían. No era un secreto celosamente guardado. Sus mutuos sentimientos eran más que evidentes para todos, incluyéndolos a ellos mismos. Entonces, ¿porque simplemente no daba el paso definitivo?

Y creer lo mucho que se reiría la prensa de él, el famoso artista marcial, el campeón de artes marciales estilo libre, si se enteraban que jamás había besado a su prometida. Su compromiso era de conocimiento público. La entrevistas y el acoso hacía ella no habían cesado aún por completo desde que había triunfado por primera vez y él, en un arranque de euforia, había declarado ante las cámaras él vinculo que los unía. ¡La había reclamado públicamente como suya! Ese sentimiento posesivo que ella despertaba en él se había hecho presente en ese preciso instante en que la había divisado entre la multitud, rodeada no solo de su familia sino también de jóvenes tratando de llamar su atención. No había podido evitarlo y se había ganado su enfado por tres semanas enteras. Se había quejado, le había discutido e incluso lo había golpeado; pero él se había sentido satisfecho a pesar de eso, y como no, si había asegurado su compañía y su presencia en cada uno de sus encuentros desde entonces. Al final ella había aceptado lo inevitable. Aunque siempre habían dado evasivas acerca de cuándo celebrarían la boda, ambos eran conscientes que él día tenía que llegar, tarde o temprano.

— Acéptalo, Saotome, le tienes miedo — se mofó su amigo — date por vencido de una vez para que pueda cobrar mi apuesta.

— ¿Apuesta? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño — ¿Desde cuándo apuestas?

Su amigo sonrío ampliamente.

— A mí no me mires — le advirtió Akari cuando el posó su mirada en ella.

—¿Ryoga? — gruñó amenazante, a lo que el joven solo se rió burlándose. Era evidente que sabía algo que le era divertido, cosa que a él no le hacía la menor gracia. No le gustaba que nadie se divirtiera a costa suya.

— Si quieres saberlo — dijo Hibiki con satisfacción — cada año apostamos y, como era de esperarse, siempre gano. Este año las apuestas en tu contra son altas. Incluso tu madre se ha dado por vencida y, debo añadir, yo soy quien se va a llevar la mayor parte de las ganancias puesto que tu no serás capaz de provocar un acercamiento, y ya ni que decir de obtener…

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — lo cortó ásperamente. Ya había comenzado a perder la paciencia ante las suposiciones de su amigo.

— Vamos, acaba de una vez — lo animó con una sonrisa — qué te rechace o que tú te acobardes no tiene la menor importancia. El resultado siempre va a ser el mismo: tú no serás capaz de conquistar a Akane. No le interesas. Es evidente que ha encontrado a quien darle su afecto.

— Eso está por verse — respondió bruscamente, empujando a su amigo y encaminado sus pasos hacia su prometida.

La vio sonreír nuevamente, pero esta vez el efecto que tuvo en él fue diferente. Estaba cegado una vez más por sus celos. Su mente parecía centrarse únicamente en hacer pedazos a aquel aprovechado que en un arranque de entusiasmo la había tomado por la cintura.

Se detuvo frente a ella clavando su fría y amenazante mirada en las manos de aquel incauto extranjero que lo miraba sorprendido. Lentamente recorrió a Akane, estudiándola detenidamente, para luego centrar nuevamente toda su atención en los ojos de aquel extraño.

— ¿Me permites unas palabras con mi prometida? — preguntó esbozando una sonrisa que nada tenía de amable.

— ¿Su…su…su pro…prometida? — preguntó el susodicho nerviosamente. Era evidente que se había percatado de quien era él, porque en seguida dirigió una mirada asustada a la joven. Su manos se alejaron de ella con rapidez como si se hubieran quemado — lo…lo la-mento — se disculpó torpemente, alejándose sin más. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a acercarse de esa manera a Akane, si sabía lo que le convenía.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces, Ranma? — preguntó ella enfadada, asesinándolo con los ojos. En definitiva, si las miradas matasen: él ya estaría muerto. Claramente aún se encontraba enfadada.

— ¿Tú que crees? — preguntó con una sonrisa y un tono amable — ¿Acaso he interrumpido algo?

Ella lo miró por un instante, evaluando la situación. Ya no era la misma chiquilla de diez años atrás. Lo conocía demasiado bien para comprender que la estaba provocando por un infundado arranque de celos. Era divertido ser quien estuviera al mando de la situación y, de ninguna manera, estaba dispuesta a ceder el control que en esos momentos tenía.

— ¿Vienes por más, Saotome? — le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que colocaba las manos en las caderas — ¿No has tenido suficiente?

Se pasó la mano por el torso e hizo una mueca de dolor. Aún le dolía, pero no le daría la satisfacción de hacérselo saber.

— ¿Es un delito querer bailar con mi prometida? — preguntó tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

La joven se detuvo en seco, frunciendo el ceño cautelosa.

— ¡Tu no bailas!

— Puede que no — dijo divertido, intentando hacerla caminar de nuevo. Tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla por todas partes, ya no era nada nuevo. Ya no le provocaba pánico el mínimo roce con ella, y eso era algo que agradecía a la madurez. Un poco de valor del que estaba agradecido, pero que no dejaba de hacerlo temblar interiormente. Y precisamente ahora, se sentía más valiente, audaz, dispuesto a hacer lo que en ese momento tenía en mente y por lo que no quería público. Él nunca se había resistido a un reto, y Ryoga sin querer le había lanzado uno que le había infundido el valor que había estado buscando toda la noche.

— Pero si eres un artista marcial — se burló ella haciendo eco de sus palabras. Cuantas veces no le había dicho eso precisamente: las cosas que un artista marcial no hacía.

— Soy un artista marcial, no un idiota — replicó. Ese no era precisamente el momento para entrar en una discusión sin sentido y llena de escusas.

— No veo la diferencia — dijo ella con picardía. Era evidente que lo estaba molestando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo uso de sus habilidades, la tomó en sus brazos dirigiéndose hacia la salida. No tenía intención de hacer caso de sus protestas, no ahora que se sentía de esa manera, cuando su audacia rebasaba en mucho su autoconfianza. No pensaba ceder ni un poco de terreno cuando la esperanza de cambiar su suerte crecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

— Creo que es obvio — contestó enarcando las cejas, al mismo instante que emprendía una limpia huida a través de los tejados de Nerima.

Escuchó un imperceptible suspiro escapar de los labios de la joven, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo cierto era que ella también había madurado. Ya no armaba tanto alboroto por sus reacciones impulsivas y simplemente se resignaba a aceptarlo tal como era. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella siempre lo había aceptado de esa manera. Nunca había intentado cambiarlo y lo comprendía a la perfección. ¿Porque entonces él tenía que hacer un enredo de todo?

Era ridículo y lo sabía, pero también era inútil pensar en ello, justo ahora.

La depositó a orillas del agua. La había llevado al mismo puente donde para él de cierta manera había comenzado todo aquello. Donde, y gracias al cielo, ella había dejado ir su amor platónico por el doctor Tofu. Ese día él le había negado a ella que le gustase. Era irónico que quisiera iniciar todo nuevamente ahí, simple justicia poética.

— ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? — se quejó la joven en cuanto sus pies hubieron tocado el suelo. Ese lugar era para ella un refugio cuando quería estar sola y le resultaba de lo más extraño que Ranma la hubiese llevado precisamente ahí — ¿Ranma? ¿Es que acaso pretendes burlarte de mí otra vez?

— Cállate, Akane — la silencio observando el agua. Ella lo observó, escrutándolo.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

— Es una noche tranquila — dijo mirándola con una sonrisa —, agradable.

— Te estas burlando — lo acusó ella — ¿Qué pretendes, eh?

— Lo siento — dijo simplemente, dejándola con la boca abierta.

¿Qué lo sentía?, se preguntó ella intrigada ¿De qué estaba hablando? Primero la insulta comparándola con un pez, luego la confunde con su publicista…bueno, tal vez de ese lado era un poco injusta puesto que estaba dormido ¡Pero aun así debería de notar la diferencia! Ahora la raptaba de la fiesta y la llevaba ahí, y de lo único que se le ocurría hablar era de lo tranquila de la noche y de que lo sentía. Pero que era lo que sentía, ¿haberla ofendido?, ¿haberla raptado?, ¿o tal vez no haberla reconocido aun cuando dormía?

Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, tratando de comprender que se traía entre manos.

— ¿Sientes haberme comparado con aquel ridículo pez? — preguntó entre cautelosa y escéptica, no era normal escuchar una disculpa del gran Ranma Saotome. Tal vez estaría soñando y esa sería una pesadilla de mal gusto.

— No puedo disculparme por eso, Akane, en verdad parecías un pez. Y uno muy feo.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Ranma!¡No puedes compararme con u marisco y esperar que acepte tus disculpas cuando ni siquiera lo sientes de verdad! — se quejó exasperada.

El joven suspiró, su valor comenzaba a decrecer. Debió haber imaginado que algo así sucedería. El trayecto hasta ahí, le había dado el tiempo suficiente para que la emoción del momento se disipara. ¡No!, se dijo así mismo, esta vez no. Se acercó a ella con lentitud y le retiró cuidadosamente el antifaz. Se recordó que ella no le era indiferente, nunca lo había sido. Sus ojos se encontraron, como dos imanes se atrajeron atrapándose mutuamente. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido en aquel instante. No existía nadie más que ellos. Era su mundo, un mundo de ellos en el que infinidad de veces habían quedado atrapados con el paso de los años.

— Alguien va a interrumpirnos, ¿verdad? — preguntó en un susurró y él simplemente le sonrío.

— Los mataré si lo hacen — fue su respuesta, al mismo tiempo que enterraba sus dedos en los azulados y perfumados cabellos. La oyó suspirar y fijó su mirada en sus labios, recordando cuanto había deseado probarlos sin siquiera atreverse a ello. Los delineó con el pulgar, deseando poder recordar cuando, en el estado Neko-ken, la había besado. Ansiaba poder probar esa suavidad por vez primera, sin indeseadas interrupciones.

— Lo harán — se quejó ella — siempre lo hacen.

— No, no esta vez — fue la escueta respuesta de él, antes de tomarla por la cintura atrayéndola hacia si, y apoderarse de sus labios.

Una deliciosa chispa estalló en su interior. Aquel hormigueo que parecía llenarlo por todas partes invadiendo su cuerpo, era una sensación indescriptible.

Ni en todos sus años de artista marcial había encontrado ni sentido algo como aquello.

Profundizo aquel anhelado beso, sintiendo que la intensidad del momento lo devoraba. Ya no era un adolescente, pero en ese preciso momento se sentía como tal.

— Siento no haber hecho esto antes — murmuró separándose levemente. Akane lo miró con los ojos brillantes, con la emoción reflejado en ellos. La intensidad era la misma que cuando discutía con él, pero esta vez no discutían

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de la joven, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? — le preguntó indignado ¿Sería posible que ella se estuviera burlando de él? ¡No, se negaba a creerlo!

— Somos ridículos — dijo ella, divertida. Ranma enarcó las cejas, sin entender — ¿Cuántos años llevamos prometidos? ¿Diez?

— ¿Qué con eso?

— Míranos, llevamos esperando esto desde los dieciséis.

Ranma no pudo evitarlo, la risa acudió a él de forma inevitable y la apretó más contra él. Cierto, eran ridículos, pero él lo era aún más por haber albergado temor de ser rechazado. Nunca lo entendería. Tal vez el hecho de haber tenido a una manada de locos persiguiéndolo en su adolescencia y luego molestándolos cuando se hubieron convertido en adultos, habían mermado su confianza. Luego habían venido las interrupciones. Siempre tan inoportunos.

— Creo que esta vez decidieron dejarnos en paz — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Más les vale.

**Ø**

**» — »» — »» — »» — »**

**Ø**

**¡!Mariii! n_n Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí mi regalo para ti, querida.**

Tal vez no es muy de mi estilo, ni mucho menos una de mis mejores historias, pero espero puedas disculpar a la musa, amiga. Ya sabes, se me ha aflojado un poco desde aquel desagradable episodio que ha mermado mi salud. Prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.


End file.
